


yesterday is history.

by whereisthelove



Series: dimitri and edelgard ficlets [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower Route, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisthelove/pseuds/whereisthelove
Summary: edelgard is haunted by the ghost of rage.written for dimigard week, day 2.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: dimitri and edelgard ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983058
Kudos: 25





	yesterday is history.

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 of dimigard week. long live! honestly, with school, the rest of the works might be a bit late, but we'll see. this work has spoilers for the end of crimson flower. please excuse any typos, they will be fixed!

The floors creak.

Edelgard lays in her bed, unmoving, as she listens to the sound. It comes closer and closer, like heavy footsteps, and Edelgard can not move. She’s felt like this before, the way her body froze, and wondered if it was really a ghost this time. 

Maybe someone had finally come to kill her.

Still, she can’t move, just sits and waits even as the creaking comes to a stop. “Edelgard…” the voice whispers, and she feels a shiver go up and down her spine. He’s here, again. He’s  _ always  _ been here.

She opens her eyes and looks up at him as he stares down at her. He has blood rushing down his face, blond hair stuck to his cheeks and forehead, and she wants to sit up. Face him head-on, show him she wasn’t afraid. Only then she would be lying. 

“Edelgard,” He whispers, and she blinks, a scream bubbling up in her throat as he reaches for her, arm broken. Instead, before he touches her, she finally forces her body to move, or maybe it moves on its own.

She sits up quickly, and Dimitri is as gone as quickly and quietly as he came.

+

She sees him in reflections, sometimes. As Edelgard gets ready in the morning, she glances in the mirror, brushing her long white hair, and there he is. He stares down at her, blood still on his face, though not as heavily, and crosses his arms.

Edelgard is unwavering, staring back, and tilts her head to the side. What could he say to her, if he could speak to her in the day? Would he hate her, would he call her a monster, a killer? 

Would she be her very own Queen of Delusion? 

+

Even with makeup covering her features, she still is questioned by Byleth during their daily tea session, her cheek in her chin, stirring the tea in the cup with the spoon. 

“You don’t look good this morning. Are you okay?”

Edelgard sighs, feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. Ever since she was crowned the new leader, that’s all she’s been doing these days. Sighing. Byleth places a hand on the table, and Edelgard stops stirring the tea and places her fingers on her temple. 

“I must apologize for my mood this morning,” Edelgard looks up, behind Byleth, to look at Dimitri, who places a hand on Byleth’s shoulder. They look like a painting, she thinks, one she could hang up in the hall and admire it, mourn over it. 

“I seem to keep having the same terrible dream.”

“Anything you want to talk about?”

Dimitri shakes his head, slowly, so slow like it hurts him to do it. Then she copies his motion and smiles. Her head pounds.

“No, of course not.”

+

Edelgard keeps drawing him. It’s an unconscious thing, of course. But it happens again and again.

Sometimes she draws him without ahead, sometimes she draws him younger, smiling, sometimes she draws him dead. Edelgard always got rid of them when she finished, burning them, letting them fade into nothing. 

She’s only cried once when she drew him holding her. It was too much, even for her.

She thinks she loved him, loves him. She really, truly does.

+

He told her that, one day, he hopes they could return to the goddess tower to talk. Just the two of them.

And Edelgard felt crushed, feeling all her plans come to a halt as she realizes Dimitri holds her in his hands. 

And she tells him, even if it was a false promise, that seeing him next year, that would be very nice. 

+

She’s being choked. It’s in her sleep, of course it is, and she can’t breathe. His hand is wrapped around her throat, pressing and squeezing, and she trashes around in bed. Edelgard tries to attack him, tries to reach out and stop him, but can’t. She thinks she might die. 

“Dimi...tri..” she wheezes, and he looks down at her, eyes dead, and the door swings open. It’s Hubert, magic at the ready, but Dimitri is already gone. 

Edelgard sits up, coughing, pressing her own hand to her throat. Hubert places his hand to his side, and rubs a hand on her back, as she stutters.

After a moment of silence, Hubert clears his throat and stands up. “You were screaming,” He says. “I heard it down the hall.”

“I was dying,” she says simply, before placing her head on her knees and shutting her eyes. 

“You were calling out for him.”

There’s more silence after that, and Edelgard sits up, tears hot and fresh in her eyes, and stares at him.

“Does he haunt you?”

She blinks, and a tear runs down her cheek. “Every day, Hubert. Every day.”

**Author's Note:**

> will edelgard ever stop being haunted? will these two ever live in the same timeline??? will I say a swear?????? let me swear!!!
> 
> comments and feedback make my head spin.


End file.
